plat
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Izuku doesnt feel the intrested in shouto like that Luckily he feels the same way This is part of my "What is a soulmate AU"


It was a month after Izuku and katsuki went at it. Bakugou was placed in a week long suspension and had to write and verbally apologise to the girl for attacking her as well as see anger management counselor for the next 3 years -or until a his counselor gives their okay- or face expulsion.

When the teachers questioned both Izuku and Inko Midoriya they had discovered that the doctors that treated her after her suicide attempt never prescribed therapy for her recovery, So Izuku was required to see the on site physiatrist until she graduated. It wasn't a instant fix, she still had her days where it was hard to get up in the morning but they were getting to be few and far between.

It was one of the good days when Shouto came knocking on her door. "Midoriya can I come in?"

Putting her book down Izuku stared at the door hesitant to open it. She had managed to avoid both him and Bakugou. Izuku felt bad for avoiding him, he was one of her best friends after all and she had basically just ditched him. It was just that Izuku didn't know what to say or what to do. Scrubbing her face, bright red on her arm had her glancing at freshly written words.

 _Please Izuku._

Gathering her courage Izuku climbed off her bed taking a deep breath and opening her door -half hiding behind it- she greeted the boy on the other side "Hi Todoroki." was she even allowed to call him 'Shou' anymore?

Relief was Palpable in the teens face "Midoriya." Glancing around awkwardly he asked "Can I come in?"

Moving aside Izuku let him in, Sitting on her bed while he sat in her desk chair. Neither knew how to start. Tension filled the air, thick and suffocating until a meek "I'm sorry." cut through it like a knife.

Blue and grey met green, "what?"

"I'm sorry" she repeated sounding a little more confident. " It was unfair to keep this from you I-I know that but, I didn't know how to bring it up or well I never wanted it to be brought up and then there was the thing with Bakugou. You and him are already together and I didn't want to ruin that not to mention that I don't think I could ever feel that way about you i see you like a brother after all and then there was a chance he might have found out if I told you," She was waving her hands around frantically. " Not that you would have told him or anything but things happen and if that happened then it probably would have turned out worse and I'm sor-."

"You're sorry?" Shouto repeated cutting his soulmate off looking stunned, "How can you be sorry? The person who bullied you and someone who was a complete asshole towards you are your soulmates. It's completely understandable as to why you never introduced yourself to us before."

"You weren't that bad." Defended Izuku.

"No I really was. Look the point is that I understand why you didn't want to tell us, And yes I will admit at first I was angry. But when I thought about it and your reasons. I can say that I honestly would have done the same." The teenager looked uncomfortable at what he was saying. "In a way it's kind of like my situation with Endeavour, He still doesn't know about me being soulmates with you or Katsuki and I plan on keeping it that way.

"What I guess I'm trying to say is while I'm hurt that you did it, I understand why you did." Confessed the dual colored boy."I'm glad you don't see me as anything but a brother, I don't think I cold even think of you as a lover either. It grosses me out."

The two teenagers sat in silence. One processing the words while the other too nervous about what the girl would say until finally "We sure are an odd pair aren't we?" Izuku's laugh was humourless.

"What do you mean?" Shouto was confused.

Izuku just waved him off "Can we- I mean are we still friends?"

A small smile bloomed on Shouto Todoroki face "Yes."

….

It was a long day, that's Shouto had to say. First the training exercise went straight to hell and Katsuki blamed their team failing on him and him alone which caused the two to fight and that was never good.

"Hey Todoroki" Sero called running to catch up to the half and half quirk user. "Aizawa's looking for you man."

Thanking his classmate, Todoroki walked to his homeroom teachers office unable to help but think _great another scolding._

Politely knocking on the door and walking in after a slightly muffled "Come in"

"Thank you for not making me track you down Todoroki." The homeroom teacher was sitting in his chair idly looking at what Shouto would assume was someone's homework. "I got a interesting phone call today, from one Todoroki Rei."

Grey and blue widened in surprise "My mom?"

Aizawa nodded still reading the paper. "Yes, She called while you're class was was All Might." Grimacing he pulled out a red pen and marked something on the sheet. "She had requested that you be given a pass to go off grounds after class next Friday."

Setting the now marked homework sheet Aizawa turned to his student "I told her it was up to you."

It was a no brainer "I would like to see my mother sir."

…..

"I need your help" Was the first thing Todoroki said to her upon entering her dorm room.

Tilting her head to the side Izuku questioned as he lied down beside her "Um with?"

Crimson dusted his cheeks stuttering out "Dyeing my hair."

The silence in her room was filled with bewilderment.

"You want to dye your hair."

Todoroki nodded a little less nervous "I want to get rid of the red.

 _Your left side is unsightly,_ Heaving herself up she pulling her soulmate along asking " You got the dye?"

In the end they had to drag Kirishima in to help the two as neither had dyed hair before.

"Bro you look so different!" The red head couldn't stop bouncing around smiling.

And he did, His now fully white hair showcased his eyes a lot more. Looking in the mirror Todoroki couldn't help but think _i look like mom_ tears stung his eyes as pure joy crept through him.

"Woah buddy do you not like it?" The red head seemed to panic "I'm sorry we can easily fix it, i have red dye in my room."

Izuku who stayed silent during the whole thing gently grabbed her boyfriends arm "Hey can you give us a second kiri?

Looking conflicted Kirishima did as she asked and left the small bathroom.

Tears poured down Shoutos face, a soft smile tugging at his lips he looked at his soulmate "I look like her."

Izuku pulled him into a hug and whispered "Yes you do."

It took a few minutes for the teenager to calm down. Wiping his tears Todoroki signaled for Izuku to bring Kirishima back in.

"Hey man." The red head immediately started apologising, "If you want to change it back I can quickly run to the store and grab you some dye."

Shouto shook his head "Thank you Kirishima I really like it."

As his words sunk in Kirishima beamed "Really, Aw man that great it really suits you too."

His mom was gonna be so surprised.

….

Shouto was a bundle of nerves, would she like it? Hate it? Hand shaking the teen knocked on the door.

"Shou-." Tears welled in Rei Todoroki's eyes as her son walked in the once red half of his hair was now white much like her own.

"Mom?" Getting up from her chair Rei gently brushed the now white locks from his face.

She smiled and kissed his forehead "You look good Shou."

…

"Holy shit they're really doing this," Kirishima couldn't believe what he was seeing but decided anyway, "I'm betting on Midoriya."

"Okay!" Mina hollard holding her hand out "its 22-14 place your bets now or forever hold your peace."

Cheers erupted throughout the bar it was class 3-A and 3-B's graduation party and everyone was there including Hatsume mei. Kirishima didn't know how the argument started only that Monama had said that Izuku probably couldn't hold her liquor.

"Are you sure we should let them do this?" The redhead asked his girlfriend's soulmate

The half hot half cold hero looked the redhead dead in the eyes and asked "You want to try stopping her?"

Glancing towards Izuku, There was that fire in her eyes. There would be no talking her out of this one. Kirishima sighed.

"All right bets have been placed, Contestants get your ass seated" Looks like Mina was having a blast being the announcer. "In the left seat we have class B's very own copycat Monoma Neito!"

Class 3-B cheered for their contestant. "In the right we have class A's very own Cinnamon bun Midoriya Izuku!" You could feel the hall shake around them.

"To make things fair and if not a bit interesting our contestants will not be the ones pouring their shots. Oh no someone from the opposite class will be pouring it for them. So we have Shinsou Hitoshi for Monoma and Tetsutestsu for Midoriya. Drowned em boys!"

With that the two students started filling the shot glasses Monoma shooting them back like a bat out of hell, while Izuku took them a bit slower. By their 10th shot you could tell the blonde was slowing down majorly face a bit green, while Deku looked the same as when they started.

"Come on Monoma are you gonna get beat by a fuckin girl!" Someone shouted

"You got this Mido!" Cheered Toru called.

Various people were shouting aggressively at their chosen competitor, While Mina was being quite the amusing announcer. "Oh no!" she whined as Monoma called quits "So close but it looks like Midoriya is the winner!"

Class 3-A cheered so loud the walls shook. Bouncing over Kirishima grabbed his girlfriend in a kiss "Damn babe never knew you could drink like that!"

A slight blush on her face Izuku grinned rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm calling cheat." Slurred Juzo stumbling over to them "There's no way someone as innocent as you could take that may shots and be as fine as you are."

Glaring at the man Izuku grabbed the full unopened bottle of jack daniels on the table and chugged it. All of it without taking a breath, not spilling a drop while looking her fellow hero dead in the eyes. Slamming the bottle onto the table Izuku asked "Who the fuck said I was innocent?"

It was in that moment Juzo knew real fear.

Kirishima stared at his girlfriend in shock "How the hell"

Izuku just smirked and walked towards Uraraka and Mina, pulling them onto the dance floor.

…

"Okay but Izu! How the hell did you do that!" Giggled the pink haired hero throwing peanuts into Kamanari's mouth. "I thought for sure 5 shots and you would have tapped out."

Izuku giggled slightly swaying in her seat. It was just them and the employees left in the bar 8 of them crowded around one of the larger tables. "Mom and I use to do this thing where we would take shots every time someone mentioned or turned out to be soulmates in a movie."

The whole table stared at the small female "Dude your mom let you drink before you were legal!" Kaminari stumbled as he shot up "Thats so cool."

Izuku hummed leaning into her platonic soulmate who told them "I've once seen Inko down a whole bottle of tequila and walk away like it was nothing."

Those who weren't almost passed out tried to comprehend how the sweet women they all loved and adored was a badass.

…...

Banging on the front door was what woke Izuku, Blurrily glancing at the clock she noted that it was 3 in the morning. More banging had the No.6 pro hero stumbling to see what was wrong. Looking through the peephole she was surprised to see Shouto. He looked like shit if she was being honest, his clothes were in disarray and singed in some areas, He had some frost building on his neck. White hair was a mess. Just as he was about to knock again Izuku quickly unlatched the door, ripping it open.

"Izu." He greeted like it wasnt 3AM, "Can I come in?"

Nodding she moved aside, shutting the door once he was through. Izuku asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

Todoroki shook his head mouth opening and closing a few times before he roughly gripped his hair "He kicked me out."

It was said so quietly that Izuku barely caught it. "What?"

"We had a fight and he kicked me out." Todoroki looked at his platonic soulmate anguish clear in his expression.

Izuku didn't know what to say, Katsuki kicked Shouto out? What the hell.

Lightly grabbing his hand Izuku led his solmate to the kitchen seating him in one of the empty chairs before filling the kettle. Neither said anything until Izuku had two cups of tea on the table. "Start from the beginning." She told him

So he did, He told her how Katsuku came back after a failed Mission -which was never a good thing with the blonde- Shouto had asked him a simple question and somehow they ended up fighting and Katsuki told him to get out and never come back.

By the time he was done it was well around 5AM. With a sigh Izuku grabbed a few blankets and a pillow from the hall closet setting them on the couch she told her soulmate "You're gonna stay here for the night and in the morning you and Katsuki are going to calmly talk things out."

Shouto nodded, the two ended up curled on the couch together watching movies for the rest of the night eventually falling asleep on the couch which is where Eijirou found them after his shift.


End file.
